nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Disney Villains
Tzekel-Khan (The Road to El Dorado) * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Thrax (Osmosis Jones) * Warren T. Rat '(''An American Tail) * 'Cat R. Waul '(An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * '''Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, & O'Bloat (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Sir Ruber '(''Quest for Camelot) * 'Rothbart '(The Swan Princess) * 'Clavious '(The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) * 'Zelda '(The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom) * 'Sharptooth '(The Land Before Time) * '''Ozzy & Strut ''(The Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure)'' * Hyp, Nod, Mutt & The Velociraptors ''(The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving)'' * Ichy & Dill ''(The Land Before Time 4: Journey through The Mists)'' * The Plated Sharptooth ' (The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island) * '''The Allosaurus '(The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock) * '''Rinkus & Sierra ''(The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire)'' * The Mountain Sharptooth (The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Liopleurodon (The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water) * The Gray Sharptooth, The Orange- Brown Sharptooth & The Metallic Khaki Sharptooth '''(The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration) * '''The Utahraptors (The Land Before Time 11: The Invasion of the Tinysauruses) * The Spinosaurus '(The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers) * '''The Baryonyxes '(The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends) * '''The Featherhead Sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave) * Professor Screweyes '(''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * 'Hexxus '(Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * 'Jenner '(The Secret of NIMH) * '''Martin Brisby ''(The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue)'' * Rasputin '(''Anastasia) * 'Eris, Goddess of Chaos '(Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * 'The Grand Duke of Owls '(Rock-A-Doodle) * 'Drake '(The Pebble and the Penguin) * 'Claudandus '(Felidae) * 'Steele '(Balto) * 'Niju '(Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * 'The Bull Moose '(Balto 3: The Wings of Change) * 'Carface '(All Dogs Go To Heaven) * 'Red '(All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * '''Belladonna ''(An All Dogs Christmas Carol)'' * Queen Gnorga '(''A Troll In Central Park) * 'General Mandible '(Antz) * 'Mr. Swackhammer '(Space Jam) * 'Mok Swagger '(Rock 'n' Rule) * 'Lord Farquaad '(Shrek) * '''The Fairy Godmother '(''Shrek 2) * 'Prince Charming '(Shrek the Third) * 'Rumplestiltsken '(Shrek Forever After) * 'Tai Lung '(Kung Fu Panda) * '''Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Saddam Hussein ''(South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut)'' * El Supremo & Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Pharaoh Ramses '(''The Prince of Egypt) * '''General Woundwort ''(Watership Down)'' * Zigzag the Guard Vizier '(''The Thief and the Cobbler) * '''Boingo ''(Hoodwinked)'' * Madam Gasket and Ratchet ''(Robots)'' * Kent Mansley ''(The Iron Giant)'' * Klaus and Claudia Furschtein ''(The Chipmunk Adventure)'' * Miss. Trunchbull ''(Matilda)'' * Napoleon ''(Animal Farm)'' * Cliff Vandercave ''(The Flintstones)'' * Grundel Toad ''(Thumbelina)'' * Gallaxhar ''(Monsters Vs Aliens)'' * Count Olaf ''(Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events)'' * Dag the Coyote ''(Barnyard)'' * Darth Vader ''(Star Wars)'' * Darth Maul ''(Star Wars Episode 1)'' * Count Dooku ''(Star Wars Episode 2)'' * General Grievous ''(Star Wars Episode 3)'' * Emperor Palpatine ''(Star Wars)'' * Kralahome ''(The King and I)'' * Aunt Figg ''(Tom and Jerry: The Movie)'' * Joe ''(Help! I'm A Fish)'' * King Goobot and Ooblar ''(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)'' * Lord Barkis Bittern ''(Corspe Bride)'' * Ivan Ooze ''(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie)'' * The Other Mother ''(Coraline)'' * The Big One ''(Jurassic Park)'' * Plankton ''(The Spongebob Squarepants Movie)'' * Russ Cargill ''(The Simpsons Movie)'' * Mr. Scheck ''(Hey Arnold! The Movie)'' * Shredder ''(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' * Smokey the Alley Cat ''(Stuart Little)'' * Falcon ''(Stuart Little 2)'' * The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) * Soto ''(Ice Age)'' * Sour Kangaroo ''(Horton Hears a Who)'' * The Joker ''(Batman)'' * Vector ''(Despicable Me)'' * Lord Voldemort ''(Harry Potter series)'' * Don Lino ''(Shark Tale)'' * Edgar the Bug ''(Men In Black)'' * Serleena ''(Men In Black)'' * Layton T. Montgomery ''(Bee Movie)'' * Malthazar ''(Arthur and The Invisibles)'' * Predator ''(Predator movies)'' * Lord Maliss ''(Snow White Happily Ever After)'' * Zeebad ''(The Magic Roundabout Movie)'' * Dr. Greed ''(The Fearless Four)'' * Spirit of The Book ''(Carebears: The Movie)'' * Darkheart ''(Carebears: A New Generation)'' * The Wizard of Wonderland ''(Carebears: Adventures in Wonderland)'' * Zygon ''(Starchaser: The Legend of Orin)'' * Komoto ''(Warriors of Virtue)'' * Gmork ''(The Neverending Story)'' * Xayide ''(The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter)'' * The Fertellies ''(The Goonies)'' * Prince Froglip ''(The Princess and The Goblin)'' * Victor Quartermain ''(Wallace and Gromit:Curse of The Wererabbit)'' * Scarsnout ''(Rugrats:The Movie)'' * Coco LaBouche ''(Rugrats in Paris)'' * Snow Queen * The Nightmare King ''(Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)'' * Holli Would ''(Cool World)'' * The Emperor of Night ''(Pinnochio and The Emperor of Night)'' * Agent Smith ''(The Matrix series)'' * Chucky ''(Child's Play)'' * The Thing'' (The Thing)'' * Commodus ''(Gladiator)'' * Jareth ''(Labyrinth)'' * Bruce the Shark ''(Jaws)'' * Jason Vorhees ''(Friday The 13th)'' * Dorian Tyrell ''(The Mask)'' * Queen Bavmorda ''(Willow)'' * Saruman ''(The Lord of The Rings)'' * Smaug ''(The Hobbit)'' * Witch-King of Augmer ''(The Return of the King)'' * Gozer ''(Ghostbusters)'' * Imhotep ''(The Mummy)'' * Freddy Krueger ''(A Nightmare on Elm Street)'' * The Entity ''(Wes Craven's New Nightmare)'' * Wicked Witch of The West ''(The Wizard of Oz)'' * Hannibal Lecter ''(The Silence of The Lambs)'' * The T-1000 ''(Terminator 2: Judgement Day)'' * Audrey II ''(Little Shop of Horrors)'' * Mr. Chairman ''(Looney Tunes: Back in Action)'' * Lady Van Tassle ''(Sleepy Hollow)'' * Gladys, Dwayne, and Vincent ''(Over The Hedge)'' * Diesel 10 ''(Thomas and The Magic Railroad)'' * Ommadon ''(Flight of The Dragons)'' * Queen of The Selenites ''(Kaena: The Prohecy)'' * Nigel ''(Rio)'' * Cobra Commander ''(G.I Joe: the Movie)'' * Black Wolf ''(Wizards)'' * Carlos ''(Hop)'' * Meowrice ''(Gay Purr-ee)'' * The Fossas ''(Madagascar)'' * Makunga ''(Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' * King Chichak ''(Turok: Son of Stone)'' * Walter Boggis, Nathan Bunce, and Franklin Bean ''(Fantastic Mr. Fox)'' * Mayor Shelbourne ''(Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs)'' * Rene Belloq ''(Indiana Jones and The Raiders of The Lost Ark)'' * The Toad ''(Flushed Away)'' * The Colonel ''(Spirit:Stallion of The Cimmaron)'' * President Stone (Astro Boy Film) * Mr. Tinkles ''(Cats & Dogs)'' * Kitty Galore ''(Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore)'' * Captain Nero (Star Trek Film) * Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo!) * The Fallen ''(Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen)'' * Rattlesnake Jake & Mayor Tortoise John '''(Rango) * '''Ivan Ivanovich Sakharline ''(The Adventures of Tintin)'' * Nekron ''(Fire and Ice)'' * The Mouse King ''(The Nutcracker Prince)'' * King Haggard ''(The Last Unicorn)'' * Barbarian Leader ''(Heavy Metal)'' * Tyler ''(Heavy Metal 2000)'' * The Drej Queen ''(Titan A.E)'' * Muddy Grimes ''(Beavis and Butthead Do America)'' * Dallas Grimes'' (Beavis and Butthead Do America)'' * Mojo Jojo ''(The Powerpuff Girls Movie)'' * Shaw ''(Open Season)'' * Mr. Spacely ''(The Jetsons Movie)'' * Tighten ''(Megamind)'' * Pazuzu (The Exorcist) * Xenomorphs (Aliens Series) * Pennywise The Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) * Beetlejuice * Harry and Marv The Wet/Sticky Bandits (Home Alone) * Peter Beaupre, Alice Rivens, Burton Jernigan, Earl Unger (Home Alone 3) * The Red Death '(How to Train Your Dragon) * '''Drago Bludvist '(How to Train Your Dragon 2) * '''Dr. Octavious Brine (Penguins of Madagascar) * Captain Smek (Home) * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mandrake (Epic) Category:The Powerdash Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Movie Villains